The Emerald Secret
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Sequal to The Twelve Days of My Street, Amythist insits that Miranda go be with her friends- and try to win back Zane- as the ready the Lycan family lodge ("mansion" as Miranda calls it). But secrets are threatened to be revealed as danger and mystery arise- including on Miranda wanted to leave behind.


Prologue:

 _It had been an eventful few years._

 _Miranda and Zane dated for a few months before breaking up before summer started. But the friendship that they forged never fizzled away._

 _The vacation to Love-Love was eventful for everyone. Miranda met Guy and gained a crush on him- before realizing that he wasn't exactly into girls. Still, she became friends with him and his boyfriend Nate. They were also the ones who convinced Miranda to forgive Dante for what he had put her through in the past. Miranda did and the two discovered that they both wanted to do more than forgive each other. By August, the two were a, as Zane put it, a too adorable couple._

 _As for the destruction of their houses, Miranda wasn't too upset. Of course, she lost some very valuable china and her new furniture, but she had a good insurance agency and she wound up with all her money back. Plus, if she hadn't temporarily lived in a house full of cats, she would have never adopted her tabby mix, Princess. Plus, she got to share her new house with her new boyfriend- and Garroth, Laurence, Zane, and Travis. Somehow, guys take 'Dibs on the room with the walk in bathroom' as 'Let's all move in together.'_

 _There was fun- the autumn festival, Halloween, Christmas, and a neighborhood watch. There was also some not so fun things- such as a cat virus, Ivan, and Miranda breaking her leg due to the neighborhood watch. Then she and Dante broke up, mainly because they liked different people more than each other._

 _But still, Miranda still felt like the good outnumbered the bad. She was something she never felt in a while- happy._

 _Oh, how that would all change._

* * *

Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

"What do you mean you forgot the cupcake?" exclaimed Zane.

Miranda woke up to hear her roommates arguing downstairs.

"I woke up late, okay?" Laurence protested.

"That's not an excuse! You had one job Laurence! 'Go to the bakery and pick up one strawberry cupcake!' We gave you one job" exclaimed Zane.

"Calm down guys! We can just find a cupcake substitute!" suggested Dante.

"You disgust me!" Zane exclaimed.

"CAN YOU GUYS BE QUIET?! WE'RE GOING TO WAKE HER UP!" yelled Travis.

"SHUT UP TRAVIS!" yelled the four other guys in the house.

"Calm down. We can just get her a chocolate chip muffin from the cupboard or something!" exclaimed Garroth.

"She's a werewolf! Werewolves can't have chocolate!" exclaimed Zane.

"I didn't know that!"

"You lived with with her for THREE YEARS!"

Miranda sighed. She decided to let them argue it out and fake sleep if they came upstairs. Things quieted down and a few minutes later, Miranda heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hello?" asked Miranda in her best 'I just woke up' voice.

Garroth, Zane, Travis, Laurence, and Dante opened the door. Laurence was holding a plate that had a blueberry muffin with pink cupcake frosting on it and a candle.

dialogue

"What did you wish for?" asked Garroth.

"You can't ask her what she wished for! Then it won't come true!" Dante told Garroth.

"Just wondering!" exclaimed Garroth. "Sometimes you remind me so much like Zane."

Dante and Zane exchanged brief awkward looks.

* * *

That night would be another birthday surprise.

"Kawaii Chan!" called Miranda, walking in with a mixing bowl. "I'm returning your mixing bowl! I cleaned it-"

That was when Miranda realized the lights were off.

"Guys?" she asked, turning on the lights quickly.

"Surprise!" exclaimed the group as they jumped out from behind the furniture.

"Happy birthday Nanda!" Amhythist exclaimed.

"You all came?" asked Miranda happy. "You even got Gene and Kim to come!"

"It was all Aaron! He planned out everything!" exclaimed Katelyn.

"Aaron!" exclaimed Miranda, hugging Aaron. "You're the best."

"Hey, everyone else helped too." said Aaron.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Aphmau. "Let's celebrate!"

* * *

A few hours later, Miranda was sitting on the couch when Aaron sat down next to her.

"Can't believe you're already one year older." Aaron said to her.

"Twenty five and counting!" exclaimed Miranda.

"I remember when you were barely ten years old." Aaron said to her.

"I wouldn't have made it this far without you. You saved my life." said Miranda.

"Miranda- I need to tell you something." Aarion said.

"What is it?" Miranda asked.

"I don't want to ruin the party's mood, but-" Aaron started to say. "I would like to propose to Aph-"

"That's great!" exclaimed Miranda. "When are you going to do it?"

"I want to propose to her at that amusement park she always wanted to go to- Starlight Wonderland." said Aaron. "But- the tickets are very expensive. I got a job with my dad that will get me the money that I need to buy the tickets, and Garroth, Aphmau, Lucinda, and Kim are coming to help me out. We're going to be gone for a few weeks. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay with it."

"Sure!" exclaimed Miranda. "You and Aphmau deserve to have a happy proposal. I'll still have Zane, Amythist, Kawaii Chan, Travis, and everyone. You have good time. Besides, it's just a little trip."

Oh, how that simple little trip would be a nightmare.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new story! Let me know what you think in the comments!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole and back to Wonderland!**


End file.
